


79. When

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [74]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Arguments, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Food, Gen, I didn't research the history of shakshuka for 25 minutes YOU DID, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: When. Tomatoes were introduced to the middle east in the late 17th century, so really, Nile thinks, this argument shouldn't be as tense as it is.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova & Quynh
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	79. When

Nile walks into the strangest scene she's seen in months when she enters the kitchen just after sunrise.

Nicky and Joe are standing facing away from one another, each at a separate counter with a knife in one hand, chopping vegetables with the same vengeance they normally reserve for traffickers. Joe looks up when Nile walks in, but doesn't smile—odd. Nicky just grunts—also odd.

"What's… up?" 

"Nicky does not remember the first time I made him shakshuka!"

"I do! _You_ don't remember! It was in Byblos, 1802! Tomatoes!"

"No! It was before tomatoes, in Cairo, with goat meat!"

**Author's Note:**

> Tomatoes were introduced to the Maghreb and Ottoman Empire via trade with Italy in the late 17th century, and shakshuka soon evolved to be a tomato-based dish where it used to be chiefly eggplant, goat meat, onions, and green garlic, at least according to a 25-minute frantic scour of google. I figure Nicky is talking about shakshuka as they know it today, with tomatoes and eggs, and is correct about Byblos, while Joe is correct that he first made a dish _called_ shakshuka in Cairo, where eggplants were a staple vegetable apparently.


End file.
